The Samaritan's Choice
by sablecain
Summary: OW- Follows ep "The Trial" -Nathan is dealing with his father’s death when a southern stranger comes to town. Nathan is left with the choice of letting go of his past hurt or not, the consequences of which, are more serious then he could have imagined
1. Chapter 1

_**The Samaritan's Choice**_

_Follows the episode "The Trial", contains a good many spoilers for the ep._

_ disclaimer- the magnificent seven characters do not belong to me, I only borrow them for fun. No profit is being made._

* * *

Nathan Jackson squinted against the hot afternoon sun and twisted his worn hat in his hands. Casually, he brushed away a tear and glanced about to make sure there was no one around to notice. Seeing he was alone, the tall dark healer returned his attention to the simple and obviously new grave in front of him. It had barely been a week since he'd buried his father. A swift wave of bitterness washed over him, and Nathan frowned. So many years lost to the cruelty of slavery. White men using, abusing and selling his family. Shuddering, Nathan pushed painful memories aside and straightened his shoulders. He was a free man now. He looked once more at the wooden cross engraved with the name Obediah Jackson, then turned , pulled his hat on low over his eyes and headed back into the main section of town.

From his vantage point right outside of the saloon Chris Larabee appeared to be engrossed in reading the tattered leather-bound book in his hands. In reality, he was observing his town. The sturdy wooden chair set at an angle to enable it's user to see the majority of the small dusty settlement. From beneath the brim of his black stetson, Chris' green eyes followed Jackson as he made his way back from the cemetery. He could see the firm set of Nathan's posture and knew from experience the man was dealing as best he could with the loss of his father.

"He okay?" Larabee showed no sign of surprise when the soft drawl sounded beside him. He hadn't heard Vin approach but he'd sensed his presence well before the tracker spoke. He turned, letting his eyes meet Vin's. A gentle breeze stirred Tanner's long brown curls as he pushed his hat back off his head and wiped at the line of sweat forming on his forehead.

"He will be." Chris answered plainly. Jackson needed time. They had all known that Obediah was dying of consumption. Ever since the incident at Eagle Bend and the controversial trial, Nathan had cared diligently for his father. It hadn't been nearly enough time to make up for what they had lost, but it had been time. Time together.

Nathan stepped up onto the boardwalk and nodded to his two friends. He was well aware they had been watching him. He knew it was out of concern, and that thought comforted him slightly. The batwing doors of the saloon creaked noisily as he pushed through them. The healer paused a moment inside to adjust to the immediate change of light. The contrast of the sun's brightness to the saloon's dim interior made him strain to see until his eyes had acclimated to the change.

Once he could see, Nathan scanned the half full saloon. Buck and JD were sitting at a table with Ezra and Josiah. The four men going through the motions of a card game. None of them were really concentrating on the outcome. Even Ezra appeared uninterested, though he knew he could use this opportunity to milk his colleagues easily out of their wages. Today they had earned an uncommon reprieve. There was no real explanation for the apathy, other than the ominous reality of boredom. After the run in with the sheriff from Eagle Bend, Four Corners had settled into a dull monotony. Nathan slipped to the bar and requested his drink, then pulled up a chair to join his friends.

"Good afternoon Brother Nate." Josiah's deep voice rumbled as he rubbed a hand over his bearded face and pondered his cards.

"Afternoon."

"Would you care to join us in the next hand?" Ezra asked as Buck and JD simultaneously folded.

"And let you cheat me out of my money? No thanks." Nathan's tone was more biting then he intended but Ezra showed no outward reaction. The southerner merely nodded and waited for Josiah's move.

Josiah sighed heavily and tossed his cards into the center of the table. "I call." He groaned as his pair of sixes were beat by Ezra's two pair, of sevens and tens.

Nathan snorted. "You're surprised?"

"Not really. The fates are against me today." Josiah winked at Ezra trying to ease Nathan's harsh retorts. He knew they affected the gambler more than Ezra would ever let on. He also knew that Nathan was torn up by his past and his father's death at the moment. Sanchez was actually proud of Ezra. The Southerner tended to react to Nathan's barbs with sarcastic retorts of his own but for the last few days had managed to hold his tongue. An action that hadn't gone unnoticed by any of the seven except maybe Jackson himself.

Josiah looked up at Buck and JD as they began to banter over something. Buck was eying Inez at the bar with keen interest while telling JD just how close he was to winning her over. JD laughed and pointed out that just this morning Inez had shot the ladies' man down yet again.

"JD, I'm telling you, I'm wearing her down."

"Sure Buck. In your dreams maybe." JD jumped back as Buck swatted for his head and bumped into Chris.

"Sorry Chris." JD apologized, grinning and keeping out of Buck's reach. Chris just nodded and pulled a chair up to the table. Vin sat next to him.

"Got a job." Chris said simply.

Six pairs of eyes focused on him, waiting for instructions. "Judge Travis sent a wire, seems there's a handful of land deeds that need to be picked up over at Woodhall. Ezra, he wants you to go." Ezra's eyes widened slightly at Chris' statement. He was surprised the good Judge would single him out for a mission.

"May I ask why?"

"Travis wants to make sure the deeds are legit, figured you could help with that."

Ezra nodded accepting the explanation. "When do I need to leave?" He wasn't really looking forward to the trip but figured he could go and get back within three days if he didn't dawdle. Besides there hadn't been anything of entertainment around here the last few days. He was tired of being the brunt of Nathan's anger and a little bored with being long suffering. It wasn't his style. It was only his respect for Nathan's pain that kept him from retaliating and he could tell his own patience was wearing thin.

"Tomorrow morning." Chris answered.

Ezra glanced around the table quickly, still stone faced. "Well, I must bid you gentlemen good day then as I have some preparations to make."

* * *

Ezra double checked his saddlebags and stifled a yawn as he cursed the dawn. If it were up to him the normal hours of daily activity would start at noon and end about two in the morning. Part of him yearned for the cities of New Orleans and Atlanta where he could maintain that lifestyle he preferred, but as he pulled himself into his saddle and adjusted his hat he knew that, for now, that life was behind him.

As he started out of town Ezra saw Chris making his way to the hotel restuarant restaurant for breakfast. Ezra wondered if Larabee was surprised he didn't have to wake him up this morning. With a nod and a two fingered salute he rode past the gunslinger and began his trip in earnest.

Nathan was just emerging from his rented room adjacent to the make shift clinic he ran as Ezra rode out of town. For a moment the former slave stood in the morning sun and watched the southerner ride. It was no secret that he and Ezra had a tense relationship. True, he'd grown to trust the gambler enough to know that he could count on him in a fight but at the same time, Nathan still wasn't able to get past his frustrations with Ezra. When he looked at the other man he saw a spoiled, self centered, son of the South, who was only interested in gratifying his own needs. In Jackson's mind, Ezra had everything a man could dream of. A loving, if eccentric mother, enough money to live comfortably on, and still the man chose to gamble and cheat his way through life. All to often the mere sound of Ezra's voice would anger Nathan. The healer knew it was his own animosity with his past that caused some of these feelings, especially this past week since his father's death. Right now though, he couldn't help but be relieved to see Standish riding out of town for a few days.

* * *

The late afternoon sun was finally beginning to wane and the gentle breeze that had been missing since yesterday was just picking up as Nathan made his way tiredly to the saloon. It had been a busy day. He'd fixed up Mr. Jenkin's broken arm, stitched up little Jaime Lewis' forehead and wrapped Mike Detwiler's ribs. When was that man going to learn how to stay on a horse anyway? Needless to say he was ready for a relaxing drink. Hearing the familiar sound of the approaching stage Nathan jogged the remaining few feet across the road and stepped up onto the boardwalk. 'Someone needed to remind that driver to slow down coming into town.' He thought absently.

Curiosity got the better of him as he leaned against a support post to wait and see who was on today's stage. A drink could wait a few minutes more.

"Busy day?" Josiah asked coming up beside him. Nathan nodded to his friend.

"Yeah. Where is everybody?"

"JD went to the Wells' place for dinner and I believe Chris , Vin and Buck are inside." Josiah motioned over his shoulder to the saloon. Both men watched in comfortable silence as the stage rolled to a rough stop. The only passenger to emerge from the coach was a middle aged man with dark brown hair and observant wide eyes. He glanced around with an air of condescension as he swiped the dust off his impeccably tailored clothing. He adjusted his black top hat carefully and pulled himself to his full 5 and half foot height. The stranger's gaze raked over the boardwalk and stopped on the men standing outside the saloon.

"Who is this peacock?" Buck asked not bothering to lower his voice, as he walked up behind Josiah and Nathan.

"Looks like we're about to find out." Josiah answered.

The small, thin man took a few steps closer to the men watching him with open curiosity and focused his brown eyes on Josiah. "How much for your man to carry my luggage to the hotel?" He waved in Nathan's general direction as he spoke.

It took a few seconds for all three lawmen to decipher the thick Southern accent, deeper even then Ezra's.

"I ain't nobody's man." Nathan hissed through clenched teeth as he registered the man's words first. He felt Buck's hand on his shoulder and shrugged it off.

"Easy Brother." Josiah murmured quietly.

The visitor blinked once looking between Nathan and Josiah.

"I see." He drawled calmly. He turned as the stagecoach driver set his bags beside him. "I'll see to them myself then."

Seething with anger at the man's obvious dismissal, Nathan turned and roughly pushed past Buck. He didn't need this, didn't need another southern dandy strutting into town just to rub the past into his face. He stormed blindly to the bar and ordered a whiskey. It wasn't like him to drink heavily, seeing that he never knew when his services might be needed but at the moment he didn't care. He told Inez to leave the bottle, then scooped it up and headed to a corner table.

On the opposite side of the room Chris and Vin quietly observed Jackson's actions.

"What's wrong with him?" Chris asked as Buck joined them.

"Stranger just came into town, called him Josiah's man." Buck explained softly.

Vin closed his eyes and groaned. "Doesn't need that."

"Nope." Chris sipped his drink "This stranger gonna cause more trouble?" He asked Buck.

Buck shrugged. " I hope not. Won't take much to set Nathan off though."

"Better keep a watch on both of them then." Chris said thoughtfully.

Nathan sipped at his whiskey and frowned. Too many memories were flooding his mind. Images of his mother, his siblings, the overseer. He could still hear his father's words as he testified in court not too many weeks ago. Rubbing a hand roughly over his face, Nathan blinked back the sudden flood of emotion and took a long swig from the bottle. Inside he knew that drinking and hating weren't going to ease his pain but for the moment it was what he wanted and that was enough.

TBC...


	2. Chapter 2

The Samaritan's Choice part 2

* * *

Ezra smiled at his reflection in the mirror and adjusted his tie. The mid morning sun shone through his hotel room's opened curtains, bathing the room in its soft warmth. It wouldn't be long before the room would be stifling and Ezra would force himself to open the window, resigned to letting in the dust with the fresh air. He'd made good time riding into Woodhall, and was pleased with himself for avoiding a night of camping in the wilderness. Today, he would examine and pick up the land deeds for Judge Travis, and then he'd treat himself to an evening of gambling in the Woodhall saloon. Exhaustion had eased the temptation to stop at the saloon the prior evening and join in the festivities, but as Ezra checked his appearance one last time he knew he would spend the better part of the day relaxing. He'd find a nice spot, enjoy the feel of the cards in his hands and bask in the comfortable environment. His green eyes clouded as he remembered the sting of Nathan's words over the past week. More than once the healer had made the verbal assumption that Ezra's winnings were garnered more from his cheating than by actual skill. Sighing, Ezra ran his tongue over his gold tooth before shaking away the disturbing thoughts. This would be a nice day, and he would enjoy it without the chastisement of Mr. Jackson to distract him.

* * *

Montgomery James finished his morning ablutions distractedly. He was only planning to stay in Four corners until he could catch the next stage heading east. James had quickly discovered that the hardships of western frontier living were not for him. Adjusting his suit properly he sighed and swatted at his dusty sleeve. He missed the verdant hills, the lush trees, and the cobblestone roads of the south. He was tired of dirt, and he was tired of dust. He'd much rather put up with sneezing through the blooming trees of spring than sneezing constantly from the tickle of dust in his nose.

Batting his top hat gently against his leg, Montgomery opened the door of his hotel room and headed downstairs. He had seen a restaurant in town somewhere and was sure it would have lower prices than room service. If it came down to it, he'd force himself to eat in the saloon. As he stepped outdoors James paused a moment to marvel at the bustling town. Besides the dust and dirt and obvious lack of civilization and culture, there was still a certain appeal to it all. It wasn't Charleston or Savannah but it held its own quaint charm. He debated inwardly whether charm was an appropriate word, then shook his head and headed in search of sustenance.

As he walked he caught sight of three imposing men, their guns slung low in their hips. He recognized two of them from his arrival in town the day before. They hadn't seemed too friendly. He'd found out later that they were two of the seven men hired to protect the town. According to local gossip, there was one of the seven he might be interested in meeting but as his luck would have it the Southerner was out of town on an errand. James stood still and watched the men as they disappeared into the restaurant. His mind flitted to his encounter with the previous day, and he grunted as he placed his hat properly on his head. He wondered what their relationship was to the uppity darkie with whom he'd exchanged words. 'No matter to me' he thought. At the moment all he was concerned about was enjoying a hearty breakfast.

* * *

Nathan stared wearily at his reflection in the tiny shaving mirror. He'd slept later than usual, but then again he'd been awake most of the night. Memories from the past had combined with images from the present, and together they'd melded into haunting dreams that jolted him awake again and again. Even now, awake, he could see the faces of his mother and father, his siblings. He could hear his father's drawn out, gasping breaths he had struggled for one more day, hour and minute of life. Nathan shook his head and washed the remaining spots of lather from his chin. When had he started to look so worn? So old? He wiped a rough towel along his jaw and studied his face. His eyes looked sad, and his face drawn with tension. He needed to relax, to let go of it all. He knew he was clinging to the bitterness and anger in order to avoid the tremendous sadness that lurked inside somewhere. He just couldn't bring himself to face that emotion right now. It was easier to be angry.

Sighing, Nathan threw the towel down and headed out of his room. He needed to get some breakfast, then maybe see if Josiah needed help on the church. Physical labor sounded like a good way to let off some steam.

Nathan entered the saloon and made his way towards the bar so he could order a plate of breakfast. He could already hear Buck giving JD a hard time about his dinner with Casey and her aunt, the evening before.

"So, kid, give me some details." Buck insisted as he jabbed his fork at a pile of scrambled eggs.

"Nothing to tell, Buck. Leave it be." JD gulped at his glass of milk and rolled his eyes at the others as if begging to be rescued.

Chris and Vin exchanged a grin while Josiah merely sipped at his coffee.

"Did you kiss her yet?" Buck laughed mischievously, knowing full well he was goading JD.

"Buck!" JD swatted at the ladies man, thought a minute, then added with a smile of his own, "Like Ezra would say, 'a gentleman would never tell.'"

"How Ezra'd know what a gentleman would or wouldn't do is beyond me." Nathan smiled his thanks to Inez as she handed him a plate of steaming eggs, bacon and biscuits.

"Morning, Brother Nathan." Josiah ignored the Ezra comment and slid his chair over towards Chris to make more room for Nathan.

"Morning." Nathan set his plate on the table and pulled up a chair.

"I'd appreciate it if you wouldn't sit there," a heavy southern accent sounded from the table directly behind the six lawmen.

Nathan looked sharply at the little man who picked casually at his breakfast. He recognized the stranger almost immediately and could feel his anger rising."Excuse me?"

The table of men was suddenly silent as Montgomery looked up at Jackson. " I said I'd appreciate it if you wouldn't sit there."

Nathan frowned. "You got a reason?"

James looked up from his meal and shivered inwardly at the cold stares emanating from the other table. He met Josiah's gaze. "I'd feel more comfortable if he weren't here."

"If you have something to say you say it to me." Nathan's voice lowered to a threatening growl.

Montgomery dabbed at his mouth with his napkin still refusing to look up Nathan. Instead, he continued to look at Josiah.

"The war is over; Nathan is a free man who can sit where he likes," Josiah said evenly.

"If you don't like it, you can leave." Vin added.

"Man should know his place." James muttered under his breath as he flashed a look of disgust in Nathan's direction.

Nathan leaned down and grabbed the edges of the wooden table that James occupied. "How about I show you where my place is?" he yelled, ignoring the stares from the saloon's other patrons. His vision focused solely on the small man in front of him. Nathan stepped forward but felt himself held back in Josiah's iron grip.

"Let me go, Josiah," he hissed angrily.

"Lashing out at him ain't gonna change how you feel, Nathan." Josiah calmly stood beside his friend, but didn't release him.

"It might."

"You know it won't, and you'll only end up in jail." Josiah's voice was low as he spoke into Nathan's ear."Let it go, Brother."

Nathan looked at Josiah a moment, then back at James. Pulling roughly out of Josiah's grasp he turned on his heel and stalked out of the saloon.

"Well!" James stood and brushed bits of food off his suit. "I have never witnessed such.."

"I think you'd best be moving on."

Montgomery jumped at the low voice beside him. He didn't know when the tall man in black had moved, but he was suddenly standing uncomfortably close and looking at him as if he were the plague. "Pardon me?"

"You heard me."

"I need to wait for the stage, I -it comes tomorrow.." Montgomery stammered, looking at the other men for understanding. He found none.

"Rent a horse." Josiah told him.

"But..."

"Be gone by noon." Chris commanded. His tone held no room for argument. James looked around the room one more time for any signs of understanding or support but realized then that he was alone with these five men. When had the place cleared out? Recognizing that he didn't really have a choice, he nodded once, picked his hat up off the floor and swiftly made his exit.

By the time noon rolled around the heat of the day was intense. Chris and Vin sat outside the saloon and watched closely as Montgomery James gathered the reins of his rented horse and with a look of utter displeasure rode out of town.

"Good riddance." Vin sighed pulling his hat low over his eyes.

"Yup." Chris agreed.

"Reckon Nathan will be okay now?"

"In time, maybe." Chris glanced towards the clinic, knowing that Nathan was holed up inside.

"When is Ezra due back?"

Chris frowned and looked at his boots. "Probably tomorrow evening if he doesn't get caught up in a game." He paused a moment before going on. " I sent him, not the judge."

"I figured." Vin smiled at Chris' surprised expression. "He needed a break, he's been taking a lot from Nathan lately."

"Not all undeserved." Chris said.

"No, but getting him out of town gives them both a little room, and with that other fool gone maybe Nathan can heal some before Ezra gets back."

"I hope so." Chris leaned back in his chair and tried to relax, hoping to ease the tension that had seemed to take up residence between his shoulders.

* * *

Ezra smiled as he scooped up his latest pile of winnings. After picking up the obviously legitimate land deeds, he'd settled in at a table in the saloon and enjoyed the day. A variety of gentlemen had crossed his path and he had won more hands than he had lost. Glancing quickly at his pocket watch he scowled. It was getting late. Not late by Ezra Standish standards, but late enough to make rising at dawn for a day's journey back to Four Corners an impossibility if he didn't get to bed soon.

"Well, gentlemen." he said to his fellow card players. "I regret that I must bid you goodnight. It has been a pleasure."

"You can't leave now." A dark haired businessman said. "We were just getting into the game."

"My apologies Mr. Carlow, but I fear I have to arise early tomorrow and.."

"But you haven't seen this yet," Carlow's associate, Mr. Hodgson purred before Ezra could rise from the table.

Ezra paused as his curiosity got the better of him. He watched as Mr. Hodgson placed a wooden box on the table. "And this would be?" Ezra motioned to the box inquiringly. He could already see the intricate engraving along the lid and even in the dim light of the saloon knew that the box itself called for a second look. He could only imagine what was inside.

Hodgson smiled knowingly and winked at Carlow. Gently, he ran his hand over the box lid then unclasped the small brass latch and opened it. Ezra watched intently as Hodgson pulled out a small green pedestal and set it in the center of the cloth- covered table. Then with great care, Hodgson reached into the box again. The sphere he withdrew was like nothing Ezra had ever seen before. His eyes were riveted to the carved circle and he ached suddenly to touch it.

"What is it?" Ezra finally found his voice, managing to sound only mildly interested.

"This," Hodgson said as he placed the ball on the pedestal and leaned back in his chair, "is a little something we picked up in the Orient."

Ezra looked from man to man then at the sphere again. "May I?" He asked politely, before even reaching for the treasure.

"Of course." Carlow nodded.

Ezra reached forward and picked up the dark green sphere, amazed by its weight. The object clattered slightly as he turned it over in his hand and he drew it towards him for a closer look. He had never seen anything like it before. What he'd thought was a solid ball of green was, in fact, an elaborately carved series of balls. Layers that had been carved and hollowed out with holes so that one could peer into the next layer, the innermost layer was a tiny solid ball of... "What is this?" he asked, referring to the material.

"Jade." Carlow answered.

Ezra returned his focus to the jade sphere. The innermost layer a tiny solid ball, each subsequent layer was slightly larger but free of the former so that each could turn freely. He could line up each hole so that he could see to the center easily, or he could give the ball a slight twist and the layers would fall randomly creating a complicated puzzle of spheres. The top or out side layer was not only carved with the holes, but with other carvings. Ezra ran his fingers over two dragon heads that turned into scaled tails wrapping around the ball. The dragons' tails intertwined with the wings of two birds and centered between the two birds and two dragons was a single flower.

"Amazing isn't it?" Hodgson's voice brought Ezra back to the table and he gingerly set the jade creation back on its matching pedestal.

"It certainly is."

"You know, the craftsman who made that thing, carved it out of a single chunk of jade. Never cut it apart or pieced it together just carved each layer through the others."

Ezra raised his eyebrows slightly. The piece had to worth quite a large amount. "And you are willing to play for this small masterpiece?"

"Wouldn't have brought it out to show you if we weren't." Hodgson smiled, confidant in his own ability to retain possession of the sphere.

Ezra thought a moment. It wouldn't hurt to get a later start for home. At the worst, he'd have to camp out for the evening and arrive at Four Corners a day later than planned. "Gentlemen, I think you have persuaded me to stay awhile longer." He drawled charmingly as he looked again at the jade. "Yes, definitely. Shall we deal?"

Carlow smiled as he signaled the waitress for another round of drinks. He and Hodgson needed time to win back some of their losses. They'd learned in the past that bringing out the sphere always kept a man in the game. Worked every time.

TBC...


	3. Chapter 3

The Samaritan's Choice Part 3

* * *

Josiah sighed as he sipped his coffee and watched Nathan enter the saloon. He could see immediately that his friend was still wrestling his demons. The dark circles under Nathan's eyes were larger this morning than they had been the morning before and though the healer made no mention of it, Josiah knew he was not sleeping.

It had been two days since the altercation with the tiny southern stranger named James and though Nathan had maintained a control over his emotions he was still not acting like the man Josiah was familiar with.

"Morning." Nathan greeted in a monotone as he sat down across from the Preacher. "You need more help on the church today?"

Josiah raised his eyebrows in surprise. "Sure," he answered softly. Since James had ridden out of town Nathan had been at the church pounding away through the heat and sun. Josiah figured that after almost two full days of such hard exertion and lack of sleep, Nathan would be looking for a break.

"Are you positive you're feeling up to it?" Josiah asked cautiously. He saw Chris and Vin enter the building together and take seats at the next table. Close enough to observe but not intrude, he noted.

"I'm feeling fine." Nathan's voice tightened when he answered. "You have a problem with my help?" His brown eyes darkened, daring Josiah to answer.

"Just concerned about your health, brother." Josiah assured, shrugging off the unspoken accusation. "It's not often someone checks up on you to make sure you ain't over doing it."

Nathan dipped his head slightly, ashamed that he'd judged Josiah's motives so quickly. He knew better. "I'm fine," he muttered.

"You aren't sleeping." Nathan looked up and met Josiah's concern filled eyes.

"It shows?"

Josiah nodded.

"Damn." Nathan whispered, starring at his cup of coffee. "Damn."

* * *

Chris and Vin sat in comfortable silence watching the small exchange between Josiah and Nathan. Chris hoped Josiah could get Nathan to open up and talk. Not that he personally would have ever appreciated such interference but he remembered all to well the sharp  
anger of loss and the need to lash out because of it. For the longest time that anger was all he had been able to feel and though it hadn't disappeared, the sharpness had been tempered somewhat with time.

Chris looked up as Buck pulled up a chair and plopped down into it.

"Morning." The lady's man grinned over his plate of food.

Looking from Buck to Vin, Chris shook his head almost imperceptibly. Time and friendship, that's what Nathan needed the most right now.

"Where's the Kid?" Vin asked Buck.

"Stopped over at the telegraph office. Wanted to see if any new wanted notices had come in over the wire."

"Ezra back yet?" Chris asked.

Buck shook his head. "I haven't seen him. Was he due last night?"

Chris nodded, his eyes narrowing with his frown.

"Probably just waylaid by the tables." Buck commented.

"He better not stay too long." Chris' voice took on a threatening tone. "Those settlers are due to arrive any day now and they'll be looking for their land deeds when they do."

"Where are they settling?" Vin sipped at the coffee Inez had brought over when Buck came in.

"Between here and Bainbridge. They expect those deeds to be here waiting for them." Chris answered.

"You going to Bainbridge, Chris?" JD boisterously entered the saloon and stopped between the two tables of friends.

"What are you talking about JD?" Buck asked.

JD waved a small yellow slip of paper about before tossing it on the table in front of Nathan. "Got a telegram from there. They need a doctor."

Nathan looked at the paper and scanned the message quickly. 'doctor needed STOP Emergency STOP Traveler Ambushed STOP No identification STOP mumbling, southern accent STOP nearest dr. four days total STOP in bad shape STOP'

Nathan sighed and pushed the paper away from him.

"When are you leaving?" JD asked.

Nathan continued to stare at the table a moment before answering. "I'm not." He stood up and drank the rest of his coffee in one gulp.

"What do you mean you ain't going?" JD didn't understand.

"Look, I wasn't good enough for that man to sit next to, you really think he's going to let me touch him?"

"He needs your help Nathan." Buck said quietly.

"Well, he'll have to wait for someone else. I ain't no doctor." With that Nathan tossed the tin cup down onto the table ignoring the slight bounce it took. He didn't acknowledge the shocked looks of the others as he stormed out of the saloon.

There was a minute of stunned silence before Josiah slowly rose to his feet.

"You gonna make him go?" JD looked up at the preacher.

"Can't force a man to do anything he doesn't want to, or isn't ready to do." Josiah said while running his hand over his face.

"What about the doctor over in Woodhall? It's only a half a day's ride beyond Bainbridge." Buck pointed out. "We could wire Ezra, if he's still there, have him escort the doc to Bainbridge on his way home."

"Woodhall Doc moved back east three weeks ago." Chris explained. "Sides, Ezra better be on his way back by now."

"What can we do then?" JD looked from man to man, searching for an answer that none of them had.

"Nothing we can do kid." Vin said.

"Wire em back." Chris told JD. "Tell them there's no doctor available here."

"But."

"JD," Chris looked at the younger man. "Just do it."

JD nodded, knowing from Chris' expression the subject was closed.

* * *

Josiah lifted a hand to shield his eyes from the bright sun as he squinted up at Nathan.

Nathan perched on the roof of the church and wiped his forearm across his brow, taking only a momentary pause to glance down at Josiah he then resumed swinging at the roof with his hammer.

Five minutes later Josiah was beside his friend. No words were exchanged, instead Josiah merely wielded his own hammer and began to match the staccato beats that rang out through the town. From his chair outside the jail JD flung his knife at the board walk and unconsciously joined into the rhythm of the distant hammering. He couldn't understand Nathan's reaction to the telegram. Nathan had never refused to help anyone before, not even men that only moments before needing his help had been shooting at him.

"You okay JD?" Buck asked as he sat down in the empty chair next to him.

JD shrugged. "I guess." He threw his knife at the ground again and stared at it as it stuck soundly, point downward and wavered back and forth. "I don't understand it Buck, this ain't like Nathan." He admitted finally.

"I don't either." Buck adjusted his hat and fingered his mustache.

"What if that guy James dies?" JD looked at Buck suddenly. "What if Nathan could have helped him?"

Buck sighed and leaned his chair back onto two legs, his eyes wandering in the direction of Josiah's church. "It's just something Nathan has to work out on his own. Like Josiah said, you can't force a man to do something he doesn't want to do."

JD leaned forward and pulled his knife from the wooden plank it was embedded in. "I guess," he muttered.

* * *

It was late afternoon before Nathan and Josiah spoke more than a few words to each other. They had stopped working only once to refill their canteens, and were paused now for a short water break when Nathan finally turned and looked at Josiah. "I'm not changing my mind," he said simply.

Instead of answering, Josiah merely raised his canteen to his lips and took a long refreshing drink. Nathan waited. He knew Josiah well enough to realize that his friend had something to say, he just wanted to make it clear before anything else was said that he didn't intend to change his mind. His heart twisted traitorously against him as his thoughts settled briefly on the hurt man needing his care, but he pushed the feeling away. Montgomery James had drawn the lines himself and Nathan was not going to cross them.

Josiah stared out over the roof tops of town as he distractedly entwined the leather canteen strap around his fingers. He knew Nathan was waiting for a response to his declaration.

"Guess your mind is set then," he spoke knowingly.

"It is." Nathan nodded with satisfaction and took a swig of his own water.

"Heard of a man once," Josiah began casually as he shifted his legs into a more comfortable position, "Was traveling in a new territory, unfamiliar trail and all. He ended up ambushed. Bunch of fools jumped him, stole everything he had basically, from his coat to his horse. Beat him up pretty good and left him there." He paused momentarily to see if Nathan was going to put a stop to the story but continued when Nathan remained silent.

"Thought for sure he was going to die. No one around for miles. At one point he heard someone coming but whoever it was must have thought he was already dead, didn't stop or get involved. Finally, after what felt like forever to him I bet, he felt hands on him. Tending him, holding his head and offering water to him. Shocked him when he managed to force his eyes open and saw it was an Indian brave. The brave didn't speak his language at all, not that the man could talk much at that point, but in his own language he spoke softly as he cared for the fallen traveler. Indian fixed him up good and put him up on his own horse. When the traveler came to consciousness again he was in a small town staying at the doctor's place. The brave had already paid for his care even. Doctor told him it was a good thing that Indian brought him in being that he was knocking on the door to Hades."

Nathan looked at Josiah and shook his head, unable to suppress a slight smile. "You putting a new spin on that good Samaritan tale from the bible?"

Josiah raised an eyebrow. "Reckon I am," he admitted.

Nathan took a gulp of water and pushed the stopper back into his canteen. He tossed the vessel up beside him and grabbed his hammer. "I ain't no good Samaritan, Josiah." He said softly.

"Guess that's your choice to make." Josiah's voice was free of judgment as he picked up his own hammer. Together the two men went back to pounding at the roof.

* * *

Nathan pushed his fork through his mashed potatoes, staring absently as rivulets of gravy pooled into the path he'd created. He was exhausted. His body ached from two days of hard labor; his muscles were tense with stress. Sighing heavily he laid the fork down and pinched the bridge of his nose, trying to chase away the pounding in his head. Josiah's words echoed through his mind. "Guess that's your choice to make."

'My choice?' Nathan thought bitterly. 'James is the one who made the choice, telling me I should know my place.' Hearing someone sit down at the table with him, Nathan opened his eyes and returned to his meal.

"You okay Nate?" JD asked sipping at a mug of milk.

"Just thinking." Nathan murmured.

"Bout that guy?" JD set his mug down and tapped his fingers lightly on the side of the slick glass.

Nathan nodded and hesitantly met JD's eyes. He wasn't sure if he wanted to witness the young man's disappointment in him, but he couldn't avoid him forever. JD just smiled, his eyes filled with concern rather than judgment. Nathan was taken aback but didn't get a chance to speak as Chris and Josiah joined them.

"Where's Buck and Vin?" JD asked, mentally noting Larabee's frown.

"Settlers pulled up just outside of town." Chris answered. "Buck and Vin are out making sure they're set."

"These the same settlers waiting on those deeds Ezra went after?" Josiah questioned.

"Yeah." Chris' frustration was obvious. "Town'll be crowded for a bit."

"Ezra back yet?" JD sipped at his milk as he waited an answer.

"No." Chris fairly snapped.

"What did you expect Chris?" Nathan looked at his friend. "You know that when left on his own the man can't resist the tables. Probably still bilking innocent men out of money as we speak." He grunted and pushed his plate towards the center of the table.

Wearily Chris took off his hat and ran a hand through his matted blond hair. "Well, come first light Vin and I will head out to find him and drag him back. Rest of you need to keep an eye on the town, especially with those settlers waiting on us."

"If you want I can get a wire out first thing and see if he's left Woodhall yet." JD offered.

Chris thought a moment before agreeing. "We'll go on ahead and stop in Bainbridge. You can send us a wire there, to let us know if he's on his way or not. That way we can intercept him and save riding all the way to Woodhall for no reason."

Nathan shifted uncomfortably at the mention of Bainbridge.

"Sounds like a plan." Josiah said softly, noticing the healer's discomfort.

"Yeah, I'll send that telegram first thing in the morning." JD hopped up. "Gonna go see if Buck and Vin need a hand" He drained the rest of his milk and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand as he adjusted his hat and headed out of the saloon.

Chris grinned wryly and shook his head at JD's energy. "How are you doing Nathan?" He turned to face Jackson suddenly.

Nathan blinked with surprise. "I'm fine."

"You look tired." Chris observed.

"Been helping Josiah."

Josiah chuckled as Chris nodded. "That'll wipe out anybody."

"Think I'll turn in early." Nathan added before anyone could comment further. "Could get busy with all these extra people around town." With a tip of his hat, he rose and walked out into the cooling evening air. He could already see the new settlers out enjoying curious strolls through town. He watched as a young couple stopped in front of the general store, pointing and giggling, their heads pressed together as they peered through the front window at the merchandise on display. Nathan's mind strayed to Rain. He wondered if the two of them would ever grow close enough to share that kind of relationship. He sighed and moved fluidly toward his room. He couldn't imagine Rain giggling or tittering over bolts of cloth or shiny metal coffee pots.

Sinking tiredly onto his bed, Nathan slipped his boots off and laid back on top of the covers. He stretched and grimaced as his upper arm muscles protested the action. He knew he should rub some liniment on them to ease the stiffness come morning but something about the pain comforted him, distracted him. He frowned in the growing darkness as Josiah's words came back at him once again. "My choice to make?" he muttered at the ceiling. "Told Josiah my mind was made up already, ain't no choice to make." Nathan grumbled and turned over onto his stomach. He buried his head into his pillow and closed his eyes. "Ain't no choice." He mumbled again.

Nathan had no idea how long he had slept when he was jerked roughly awake by his dreams. The bedcovers twisted beneath him as he swung his legs over the edge of the bed and resting his elbows on his knees buried his face in his hands. The dreams were different than they had been the previous few nights. Hazy images of him doctoring people seemed to still dance in front of him. He could see himself stitching up Josiah and Buck at the Indian village, patching up JD's shoulder after he'd been knifed. He'd taken care of Chris' shoulder wound and Vin's ribs, each incident felt as real as if he was actually there again, healing.

Nathan let the tears spill over freely as he remembered the last part of his dream. He'd been caring for his father, wiping the older man's sweaty brow with a cool damp cloth and whispering words of comfort. "I am so proud of you, my son." Obediah's voice was little more than a struggling breath but his eyes had been clear and focused. It was starring into those deep brown eyes and hearing those soft words that jerked Nathan from his slumber.

Looking up suddenly, Nathan felt the need to escape his stuffy room. He pulled his boots on and stepped out onto the balcony outside of his room. He found a chair and sat down, shivering as his body adjusted to the slight breeze. Leaning back and slouching he rested his head on the wooden planking behind him and stared up at the clear night sky. He enjoyed the silence of the late night. The town was asleep, the street fires had burned to embers. It was peaceful. Nathan focused on a star and thought of his father, wondering if the man was at peace now. Was he looking down on him? Was he proud of his son now?

TBC...


	4. Chapter 4

The Samaritan's Choice part 4

* * *

Vin and Chris sat mounted on their horses, ready to move out, while Chris gave JD, Buck and Josiah last minute instructions. "We should be back by tomorrow night." Chris said. "The four of you shouldn't have much trouble."

"It'll just be the three of them Chris." The five men turned in unison as Nathan rode up to join them.

"Will you three be okay?" Chris asked again not liking the odds too much.

"Those settlers aren't going to stir up anything we can't take care of." Buck grinned.

"Don't get distracted." Chris eyed Buck pointedly.

Buck merely tipped his hat at his friend. "We'll be fine, Josiah will keep us in line."

Josiah smiled and nodded, his eyes not straying from Nathan. He was relieved to see the healer there, ready to fight against his demons rather than turn over and let them win.

"All right, watch your backs." Chris said spurring his horse forward.

"You too." Buck answered.

They had only ridden a few miles when Vin gave in to his curiosity and turned towards Jackson, matching his horse's pace with Nathan's. "Going to check on that man in Bainbridge?" He asked, already knowing the answer.

Nathan nodded. "Yeah."

"What made you change your mind?" Vin searched Nathan's face, genuinely interested in his answers. "I mean what made you choose to come with us?"

Nathan met Vin's blue eyes and thought a minute before he answered. "I just realized there really wasn't any choice to make."

* * *

Chris rubbed a hand across his face and blinked to rid his right eye of an annoying fleck of dust. It was just past noon according to his pocket watch and Bainbridge was finally in sight. It hadn't been a particularly hard trip so far, just hot and dry, and Chris found himself looking forward to taking a break for lunch before heading on to Woodhall.

Inwardly he berated himself, not for sending Ezra for the deeds but for not giving the Southerner a specific time frame to return. As much as he wanted to, or even tended to, he couldn't lay full blame on Ezra for not returning to Four Corners straight away. After all it had been his own idea to send Ezra to begin with.

Chris lifted his hat a half inch off his head to let the minuscule afternoon breeze ruffle his damp hair, before readjusting the hat and pulling it low over his eyes to protect them from the sun. He glanced sideways at Vin and Nathan, both men appearing content to ride in silence. That suited him just fine.

The town of Bainbridge barely qualified as a town, and consisted of one long stretch of street. There were no side roads, just the main way fare. Chris noticed the suspicious looks being cast in their direction as they stopped in front of the saloon and dismounted. He smiled inwardly. If he saw the likes of them riding into his town, he'd be eying them suspiciously himself.

"What's the plan?" Vin asked wiping his face with the bandanna that had been around his neck.

"I need to find where they're keeping that James fellow." Nathan said, trying to keep his voice even. His stomach was queasy suddenly. He was almost afraid of what he'd find, afraid he was too late to help. Pushing away the twinge of guilt he refocused on what Chris was now saying.

"Local sheriff can probably help with that." Chris searched the street for the jailhouse and pointed in it's direction. "We'll check for JD's wire, then find you and let you know what we're doing." Nathan nodded, already beginning to unstrap his bag from behind his saddle.

The jail house door was propped open with a rather large stone, so Nathan knocked once on the door frame before stepping in to the cool, dimly lit interior.

"Can I help you?" A medium built, blond haired man with gray eyes inquired.

"Are you the sheriff?" Nathan asked, wondering if this man would take him seriously or not.

"Yes sir, Tom Wyler's my name." Wyler stood and came around his desk, his arm extended in greeting.

Nathan smiled at the friendly reception and grasped Tom's hand. "Nathan Jackson." he introduced himself. "I just rode in from Four Corners, I'm part of the..."

"You one of the Seven?" Tom asked with open curiosity. He'd heard about the seven men hired to protect the town. Nathan chuckled uncomfortably, not knowing how to interpret the title. "I reckon. We got a wire about a traveler. Said he'd been ambushed."

Tom's face immediately saddened and Nathan wondered if he was too late. "Yeah, The man's in a bad way. Wire we got back said there was no doc available over there." He looked at Nathan expectantly.

"Well, I'm not a doctor but I'm the closest thing the town has to one. Figured I could take a look and do what I could if that's okay with ya'll."

Tom nodded emphatically and started towards the door. "We have him over at Mason's boarding house. Mrs. Mason's been tending him as best she can but she couldn't do much other than get him cleaned up real good. I think she stitched him up some too. "

"What all's wrong with him?" Nathan asked, following Wyler out of the jail.

"He got beat up real bad." Tom answered. "Rung his bell good too they did. He ain't yet come around to fully awake. He's got some cuts and bruises and he got shot in the leg."

Nathan cringed. "Bullet still in him?"

"No sir, went right on through the thigh, right here." Tom pointed to the spot on his own leg. "Emily, that's Mrs. Mason, she sewed that up I think but she's real concerned it might get infected. She don't have any medicine or pain killer other than whiskey and he hasn't been conscious enough to get more than a little water in him." Tom paused in his explanations to review the stranger's injuries in his memory. "His wrists are real torn up, like he got strung up by em and his chest, it's like one big bruise. Never seen anything like it myself."

"He breathing okay? Spitting up any blood?" Nathan asked.

"Seems to be breathing pretty good, all things considered. I ain't noticed no blood. Emily thinks he has a couple of ribs broke so she's afraid to move him at all."

"It's good not to move him until they're wrapped real tight. Keeps them from damaging the lungs." Nathan found himself explaining. He didn't like James but he winced again at the pain the Southerner must be enduring. He wouldn't wish that on anyone and he was determined, now, to help if he could.

* * *

Vin stood outside the telegraph office waiting for Chris. He saw Nathan and the sheriff , he presumed, exit the jail and move down the street together. He watched the sheriff's animated conversation with Jackson and grinned. He couldn't help but think of JD and he wondered if it was an unwritten rule that to be sheriff you had to have more energy than any one man deserved. Then again, he'd much rather meet up with a sheriff like JD then most of the idiot sheriffs he'd met in his life.

He looked up hearing Chris pause beside him and grew concerned at his friend's scowl. "What's the problem?" He asked casting a glance at the offending slip of paper in Chris' hand. "Ezra still in Woodhall?" Vin really wouldn't mind continuing the trip to the next town but he knew Chris was anxious to get those land deeds to their owners.

Chris shook his head. "No. According to JD, Woodhall says Ezra was there three days ago. He picked up the deeds and left town the next day."

"Should have been back by now." Vin stated. "Think we should ride in that direction and see if we can pick up his trail? You know Ezra, he might be needing a hand or two about now."

Chris grunted,"or bail money. Let's go tell Nathan we're riding out. I want to check on that James guy. I got a bad feeling."

"You think he'll give Nathan a fuss about helping him?" Tanner asked pointing out the building down the street he'd seen the sheriff lead Nathan into.

Chris shook his head. "No, I don't know. Just have a bad feeling." They jogged across the dusty street and stepped up onto the boardwalk. A small sign read 'Mason's Boarding House' underneath it a hand written note on a slate board neatly proclaimed that there were rooms available.

* * *

Nathan followed Mrs. Emily Mason down the narrow hallway, clutching his bag close to him and steeling himself for another encounter with Montgomery James. 'Maybe it's a good thing the man's not conscious yet', he thought, then immediately scolded himself. Being unconscious for over two days was never a good thing.

Mrs. Mason was a tall, well-proportioned woman who carried herself with confidence. She smiled easily but there was an underlying worry behind the smile and Nathan knew she was very concerned about the man she'd been caring for.

"He's down here." She motioned forward. "I put him right near Tom's room so that whoever was watching him at night could have help right away if they needed it."

Nathan listened as he followed, watching Emily tuck a stray strand of gray streaked brown hair up into her bun.

"We've been rotating watching him." Tom added from behind him.

Emily stopped in front of a door. "My husband's in here with him now." She reached out and touched the doorknob but didn't open the door yet. "Just to warn you, he's pretty banged up. Don't look very good."

"I've seen some pretty bad things Ma'am." Nathan assured her. "Never like it but can usually handle it."

"Part of being a doctor I guess."

"I'm really just a healer but I do the best I can." Nathan shifted nervously. He wanted to get in there and see to James. Too much time had been wasted as it was.

Emily looked at him seriously. Her brown eyes meeting his. "What did you say your name was again?" She asked as she pushed open the heavy wooden door.

"Nathan Jackson." He answered trying to keep the frustration out of his voice.

"Hmm, that's funny." Emily said in a tone that told him by funny, she didn't mean humorous. He wasn't paying close attention to her now though as they entered the room. "He calls out for a Nathan sometimes."

Nathan stopped short and spun towards Mrs. Mason, his heart racing suddenly. "What did you say?" Montgomery James didn't know his name.

"It's his ramblings." A deep voice spun him back around and he found himself facing an older man about his height. "Jack Mason," the man introduced himself then continued. "He's never fully conscious so we haven't been able to make complete sense of what he's saying or figure out who he is." Mason stepped out of the way to allow Nathan access to the patient.

The sun shown through the curtained window casting shadows and dancing rays of light like a kaleidoscope's pattern about the room and freezing the moment in Nathan's mind forever.

"Oh god." He whispered, stepping forward and dropping to his knees beside the bed. "Ezra."

TBC....


	5. Chapter 5

The Samaritan's Choice part 5

* * *

Nathan could hear Sheriff Wyler asking him if he knew Ezra but it was impossible to find his voice. As he stared at the injured man in front of him, Nathan felt wave after wave of guilt and self anger wash over him. What had he done? In his anger at one man he'd let another suffer. He'd let his friend suffer. What if he hadn't come along with Chris and Vin? What if it was too late? 'Well it's going to be if you don't start helping him Nathan.' A voice inside his head managed to pull him out of the untimely moment of introspection and he immediately snapped into a healer's mind frame as he refocused his attention on Ezra.

"I need boiling water and cloth for bandages." He said suddenly, startling the three strangers who were still trying to piece together what was going on. Nathan ignored their open curiosity. Pulling a packet of herbs from his bag he handed them to Mrs. Mason "I need that boiled up for a poultice and this.." he pulled a second pack from the bag, "is for tea."

Nathan rose to his feet and put a hand gently on Ezra's forehead. He could see where Ezra had been struck and frowned at the bruising and the heat of Ezra's skin. Pulling back the covers Nathan began a thorough examination of Ezra's condition. He needed to figure out where to start, where he could help his friend most. Hearing movement behind him, he looked up and saw that Tom Wyler still stood there. Mr. Mason had gone to help his wife get the things Nathan needed.

"I need you to find two men I rode into town with. They were going to be at the telegraph office, then were headed for the saloon, I reckon. Tall man in black and a shorter man in buckskins. One in black is named Larabee, send them both here please."

"Sure thing." Tom headed for the door and Nathan turned back to Ezra.

Ezra had yet to stir through Nathan's initial examination and Jackson was increasingly concerned. The leg wound was infected but the care Mrs. Mason had been giving had kept the infection from becoming out of control. There were at least two broken ribs and maybe one or two cracked, as well. Nathan sighed and rubbed a hand over the top of his head. Ezra looked like he'd been used as a punching bag, bruised from head to toe , literally. Nathan eyes fell on the red and purple bruising around Ezra's throat trying to distinguish what had caused the wound. A rope or hands? He didn't see finger prints, but there was no rope burn either, just a horrid bruise wrapping all the way around the pale neck. Gently Nathan checked Ezra's neck and then lifted his head cautiously to check the back of his neck. There was a small open wound there, and Nathan frowned as he tried to solve the mystery.

"What in the world happened to you Ezra?" Nathan asked in a whisper. He ran his hands over Ezra's shoulders and noticed the awkward angle of the Southerner's left arm. "Damn." he muttered realizing the shoulder was out of joint again. He only hoped he could get it  
back in place properly. "Two days." Nathan groaned as he realized again he'd let Ezra suffer for two days, when he could have helped. "Damn."

There was a knock on the door and Nathan jumped. Tom stood there. "I found them downstairs looking for you." he explained as he stepped out of the way for Chris and Vin to enter the room.

"What's going on Nathan?" Chris asked.

"Son of a..." Vin's outburst caused Chris to look up sharply then follow Vin's gaze to the bed.

"It's not James hurt, it's Ezra." Nathan explained unnecessarily.

Chris' eyes narrowed as he took in Ezra's condition."He gonna be okay?"

"Don't know yet. Hasn't come to at all."

Like a stage actor following his cue, Ezra groaned.

"Ezra? Can you hear me?" Nathan was beside him immediately, adjusting the cover again. "Where's that water?" He called out trying to keep his voice calm.

Ezra could hear voices again and somehow this time they sounded like voices he knew. He tried to focus on the sounds, tried to understand what was being said. He had to get through to them. The pain seemed to be in complete control of him now, pulling him from the comfort of black nothingness, only to push him right back into it again, before he could reach out to anyone. He needed Nathan. He called out for him wondering if he even had a voice. He couldn't hear it. Was this real? The burning fire in his leg told him it was. The hammer pounding at his head was just an echo of the same message. This had to be real. He needed Nathan.

Mrs. Mason entered the room and was quickly relieved of her burden of water as Chris stepped forward and took the items from her. "We'll help him from here." He told her.

As she was leaving Ezra called out in a harsh whisper for Nathan.

"That's what he does." Emily explained. "He calls out but he never comes around all the way."

Nathan heard her but didn't respond. "Ezra, can you open your eyes?"

"Time to get up Ez." Vin settled in the chair that was near the head of the bed. "Open yer eyes."

Ezra shifted and gasped as the pain radiated through him. "Nathan."

"Easy, don't move." Nathan commanded. "I'm here now, and I gotta fix you up. Can you understand me?"

Ezra could hear Nathan and struggled to open his eyes and reassure himself that Nathan was really there. His eyes blinked open as he searched and through the haze he managed to catch sight of Nathan's familiar form. Nathan was here.

"I'm gonna deal with your leg Ezra. It's all stitched up good but I need to put a poultice on it to draw out that infection. Then I'm gonna wrap your ribs and we'll go from there. You understand?" He waited, hoping for a response.

"Understand." Ezra rasped.

"Hang on then." Nathan whispered. Nathan pulled back the blanket again and ignored Chris' sharp intake of breath. He reached and took the poultice from the tray the gunslinger still held and quickly pressed the hot mixture onto the infected wound.

Ezra's hiss of pain turned into a moan as he slipped again into unconsciousness.

"That bad?" Vin asked as Chris moved and finally set the tray down on a dresser.

Nathan shook his head. "Probably not, I have to wrap his ribs and put his shoulder back in place. It's been out two days and it's going to hurt like hell."

"Will it go back in right?" Chris asked.

"I hope so."

Together the three men worked on their friend. Nathan bandaged the leg wound up real well and with Vin and Chris helping to hold Ezra upright they got his ribs wrapped. The sickening pop of the shoulder relocating followed by Ezra's hoarse scream was the final straw in Nathan's endurance. He managed to get the Ezra's arm strapped securely to his chest to avoid the shoulder slipping back out of place before he let himself sink to the floor. He leaned back against the bed and rested his head on the mattress staring at the planks of the ceiling.

"I should come to help him two days ago."

"You didn't know it was Ezra, Nathan. You can't go blaming yourself for something you didn't know." Vin ran his fingers through his hair as he spoke.

"Shouldn't have mattered who it was." Nathan lifted his head and met the tracker's gaze. "I'm a healer and I should have come."

"You did come." Chris said sternly. "What matters is you got here and he's going to be okay right?"

"I hope so, still..."

"What matters is you came." Chris picked up his hat from the floor where he'd tossed it earlier and dusted it off, unconsciously mimicking the gambler's familiar motions. "I'm gonna go send a wire to JD."

* * *

When Chris returned to the boarding house he found Nathan trying to rouse Ezra enough to get some of his infamous tea into him.

"Ezra can you hear me?" Nathan asked when Ezra finally began to stir.

Ezra was being pulled again into consciousness. The pain was still there, taunting him but it had changed. The burning in his leg had lessened somewhat, but there was a new tightness in his chest, and instead of the knife sharp pain in his shoulder there was now an overwhelming ache. He tried to move and realized suddenly that his arm was bound up. "No." He cried out and began to struggle to free his arm. He felt hands on him now holding him still and he was too weak to fight them.

"Hold still Ezra or I'm gonna half to reset that shoulder." Nathan's voice penetrated through the panic.

Blinking and groaning at the same time Ezra relaxed.

"Apologies," he whispered trying to open his eyes.

Nathan smiled. "Glad you're finally waking up. You gonna hold still now?"

Ezra gave a tiny nod that he would.

"You can let go now." Nathan waved at Vin who still stood holding lightly to Ezra's legs. "I got some tea for you to drink." He said to Ezra.

"Thought you said glad I was awake." Ezra smiled weakly.

"Yeah well, I figured you might like something for the pain."

Ezra closed his eyes. "That would be one benefit." His voice was growing stronger.

"Can you tell me how you're feeling?" Nathan asked as he reached for the tea.  
Ezra just grunted.

"Can you remember what happened?" Chris asked from where he stood behind Nathan.

Ezra opened his eyes again and turned towards Chris' voice. "Where am I?" He asked suddenly realizing he wasn't in Nathan's room.

"Bainbridge."

Ezra's brows furrowed as he frowned trying to figure out how he got there.

"Local Sheriff found you on the trail from Woodhall." Vin explained to him. "Didn't know who you were at all."

Nathan gently lifted Ezra's head so he could sip at the cup of warm tea. Ezra made a face at the taste but didn't vocalize his complaints.

"How is it that you found me then?" He asked before taking another sip.

"You were late." Vin said simply. "Do you remember what happened?" He repeated Chris' earlier question.

Ezra didn't miss the change in Nathan's expression but didn't comment. Whether it was the tea or just his exhaustion he felt himself drifting. "Thanks for looking." The words were more of a sigh as he closed his eyes and settled back in the pillow.

"He's asleep." Nathan told them.

Chris and Vin exchanged looks. "Hope he can remember something when he wakes up. I need to find out about those deeds." Chris ran a hand over his face. This was suppose to be a simple job. Pick up the deeds and give them to the settlers when they came through town. Now Ezra was the only one who could tell him where the deeds were, if he even remembered.

"I'd like to find out what all happened." Nathan rubbed the back of his neck, trying to ease some of the tension he felt there. "Like to figure out what caused that bruise on his neck too."

"A rope maybe?" Vin looked at Ezra's neck as he spoke and winced.

"No rope burn." Nathan waved a hand toward the sleeping figure.

"You talking about his neck?"

All three men turned quickly at the voice behind them. Vin and Chris both automatically resting their hands on their guns. Tom Wyler stood in the doorway, his eyes on Ezra.

"What do you know about it?" Nathan asked.

"It's from a belt." Tom said sadly.

"A belt?" Chris stared at the sheriff.

Tom nodded. "Had a leather belt wrapped around his neck when I found him. Weren't buckled so it had some give to it but it was pulled tight enough that he was struggling to breathe a bit." The room was silent for a few moments save Ezra's quiet snores.

"What more can you tell us?" Chris finally asked.

"Not much really. You've seen what else was done to him. I found him along side the trail. His clothes were pretty torn up, but I did find his hat. Nothing else though."

"What about his horse?" Vin questioned. Tom shook his head.

"Can you take us to where you found him?" Vin asked again.

"Yeah sure, you track?"

Vin nodded as Chris said,"Let's go then."

* * *

"Hey JD, where are you heading?" Buck hurried across the street to catch up with his young friend.

"I was just going to the telegraph office. Wanted to see if Chris had sent anything back about finding Ezra." JD explained, stopping to wait for Buck.

"You worried?" Buck read the concern in JD's voice and expression.

JD shrugged,trying to act nonchalant. "Probably just got delayed or something. No big deal." He wished he believed his own words.

"You know Ezra." Buck grinned as his focus drifted to a pretty young lady casually walking toward them on the boardwalk. "He's probably fine."

JD smiled and shook his head as Buck slapped him on the back and started towards his latest target. "If you'll excuse me." The ladies' man said.

"Sure Buck, I know. You need to talk to Miss Jaelyn." JD didn't know how Buck always managed to get a smile and Lord only knew what else out of almost every member of the opposite sex he came across. All except Inez, JD amended. To him all that stuff Buck spouted sounded like a load of crap. "Then again Buck is full of it," he muttered to himself.

Adjusting his bowler hat, JD looked up to cross the street when he stopped short. A riderless horse appeared around the corner, cantering down the middle of the road.

"Buck!" JD shouted as he ran out into the horse's path and managed to catch the reigns when the animal reared up slightly. "Shh, easy now." he murmured patting the weary animal's neck.

"What's wrong JD?" Buck was beside him, "hey wait,ain't that Ezra's horse?"

"Sure is." JD looked from the horse to his friend.

"Damn." Buck glanced around town searching for answers. "Josiah on patrol?" he asked.

"Uh huh."

"Ok, why don't you take care of Chaucer and I'll wire Chris."

"I don't know if he's in Bainbridge or Woodhall now." JD told him.

"I'll just send one to both towns and hope he catches one of em."

"What should I do with Ezra's stuff?" JD pointed to the saddle bags.

"Stash it in your room for now, his is probably locked." Buck called over his shoulder, already heading for the telegraph office.

* * *

TBC...

the use of "Chaucer" for the Horse name was originally someone elses idea- I can't remember who though! I just use it because it's sort of become fanon. Not mine at all.


	6. Chapter 6

The Samaritan's Choice part 6

* * *

Sheriff Wyler's horse side stepped nervously in the late afternoon heat. Tom rubbed the horse's neck soothing it until it settled again and glanced at Chris sitting calmly on his mount, eyes focused on Vin.

"He good at this?" Tom asked breaking the silence.

Chris nodded. "Yeah."

Vin squatted about five feet in front of them and looked closely at the ground. The trail was the most direct route to Woodhall and Vin could already tell that two days had been more than enough time for normal travel to obscure any real clues to what happened. He sighed heavily and swatted his hat in the dust with frustration. The only tracks he could distinguish in the mess were the familiar prints from Ezra's horse.

"Looks like Chaucer took off without him, that way." He pointed off the main trail, "want me to follow him later?"

Chris shook his head. "No, Chaucer'll find his way home I reckon."

"The horse?" Wyler's eyes widened.

"Ezra's got the damn thing trained so it can do most anything 'cept talk." Vin said as he glanced around and headed toward a nearby cluster of trees. He scanned the branches carefully until he found what he was looking for. "There." he pointed to an overhead branch. "Strung him up there, looks like. Would have messed up his shoulder for sure." He focused again on the ground, frowning at the brown stain of blood.

"Shot him first," he said more to himself.

"Why go through all that just to rob him?" Tom asked rubbing the sweat from his eyes.

"They wanted something specific." Chris answered, his eyes meeting Vin's. "Can you tell how many?"

Vin shrugged. "Four dismounted at least, must have taken the trail afterwards, everything's too trampled to figure."

Chris frowned. "Let's head back and see how Ezra's doing. Maybe he's awake enough to tell us more." 'Like what these guys were after and did they find it.' he thought to himself.

* * *

Ezra watched quietly as Nathan sat in the chair next to his bed. The Healer was staring at his hands with a far away look in his eyes.

"Is everything all right Mr. Jackson?" Ezra decided to ask. He felt uncomfortable, like he was spying on a private moment. Nathan jumped at the sound of his voice and looked at him with surprise.

"You need some water Ezra?" He asked, jumping into caretaker mode.

"Please"

Nathan stood and poured some water from a pitcher Mrs. Mason had left the last time she'd been in to check on them.

"Can I sit up maybe?" Ezra asked as Nathan brought him the cup. He felt helpless enough without having to rely on Nathan to support his head and hold the cup for him.

"Sure." Nathan set the cup down on the chair and reached to arrange the pillows. "But if you feel a lot of pain let me know. Don't want those ribs to cause problems."

Ezra nodded as he made a weak but genuine effort to sit up on his own. Nathan smiled but didn't say anything. Instead he gently helped Ezra get settled.

"Thank you Nathan." Ezra said sincerely. Nathan handed him the cup of water. His hand shook as he grasped the object but he managed not to spill any of the contents.

"You got it?" Nathan asked.

"Yes."

"Sip it kind of slow for now. Ya haven't had much in you for a couple of days." Nathan watched as Ezra followed his directions. "How's yer head feeling?" He asked , sitting back down in the chair.

"Better than before." Ezra smiled.

"And the rest?" Nathan motioned towards the injured leg.

Ezra shifted instinctively and grimaced. "Not as extreme as it was earlier." He admitted.

"Good. We'll get some broth in ya in a bit."

Ezra met Nathan's gaze. "You never answered my question." He said.

"Pardon?" Nathan blinked.

"Is everything all right? You looked... disturbed." Ezra took a sip of water and frowned when Nathan looked away almost guiltily.

"Reckon I am." Nathan said finally. He stood and walked over to the window.

"Is there something I should be aware of?" Ezra's heart filled with fear. Had the bullet wound caused permanent damage?

Somehow Nathan sensed the fright in the calm sounding voice. He looked at Ezra. "Yer gonna be fine Ezra."

"My leg?"

"Nothing permanent. Bullet went through muscle, but yer gonna be off it for awhile. I'll rig up some crutches for you once your shoulder's better."

Ezra sighed with relief. "Thank you."

Nathan's shoulders drooped heavily. "I don't deserve the thanks." He admitted.

Ezra raised an eyebrow. "Why ever not?"

"I knew about you two days ago." Nathan blurted, then realized how it sounded. "I mean I didn't know it was 'you' just.." He turned back to the window, not wanting to see Ezra's expression. Rubbing a hand over his face he continued, "there was a guy, came through town the day you left. He, he brought up some feelings that were already too close to the surface."

Ezra waited.

"He was Southern and he had that tone, that way of just talking in front of me instead of to me. Wouldn't talk to me at all really. Thought I was Josiah's 'man.'" Nathan frowned hearing the bitterness in his own voice again and hating it. "Anyway he rode out and then we got the wire from here. They didn't know who you were, only clue they gave was that you sounded southern. James had been heading in this direction,so..."

"So you thought I was him." Ezra finished.

Nathan nodded. "I wasn't going to come, even when the wire said a doctor was at least four days away. I was just so angry."

"What made you change your mind?"

Nathan smiled and looked at Ezra. "Talk to Josiah much lately?"

Ezra half laughed, half snorted then groaned at the pain the action caused.

"Easy." Nathan took the cup of water from him. "Best settle back down a bit," he ordered softly adjusting the pillows again.

"Did he tell you one of his parables?" Ezra whispered returning to the subject.

Nathan laughed. "Yeah, I still wasn't going to come, not until I got thinking about it." His brown eyes grew serious, and Ezra saw the pain flicker there for a moment. "Fore he died, my pa told me he was proud of me." Nathan's voice had fallen to almost a whisper. "I didn't want to let him down now." His eyes met Ezra's and he saw a form of understanding in the green depths.

"I'm sure you didn't." Ezra said quietly, not exactly sure how to respond.

"If I'd known it was you, I'd have been here Ezra, that day if possible. You have to know that." Nathan almost pleaded.

"I know that." Ezra said smiling faintly.

* * *

  
As soon he was finished caring for Chaucer and depositing Ezra's belonging in his own room, JD went to find Buck. The target of his search was coming into the saloon just as JD came down the stairs and from the look on Buck's face JD knew immediately something was wrong.

"What happened?" He asked loudly.

Buck pulled him to a side table and pushed him into a chair. "There was a wire from Chris waiting for me."

"Buck just tell me." JD insisted.

"Now relax kid. They found Ezra."

"Well, that's good news right?" JD asked.

"Yes and no. Remember that telegraph for Nathan a couple days back?"

"Of course I do Buck, I'm not an idiot. That James guy got beat up. That's why Nathan went with Chris and Vin."

"It wasn't James, JD. It was Ezra." Buck said calmly.

JD started to speak then stopped, his mouth still moving with no sound coming out. He blinked a few times.

"Now Chris said in the wire that they think he'll be ok." Buck went on.

"They think?" JD jumped to his feet.

"Calm down JD. You know what I mean. He hadn't been conscious much yet but Chris sounded positive."

"When are they coming back?" JD asked. "Can we go?"

"No, now, I don't know. They'll have to wait till Ezra can ride in a wagon at least, I don't know how bad he is really. Least ways you and I and Josiah got to stay put. With the settlers in town and all Chris'll want us keeping watch on things."

"They know what happened? Why he was attacked?" JD sat back down.

"Not yet, at least Chris didn't say. Let's hope it wasn't over a game." Buck joked.

"That's not funny Buck." JD told him.

"Sorry kid, everything's gonna be fine. Nathan'll take good care of Ezra."

JD nodded. "Glad he decided to go."

"Bet he is too." Buck agreed.

* * *

A silence had fallen over the small room since Ezra's last statement. Both men lost in their own thoughts, neither quite knowing what to say next. Ezra thought of what Nathan had just told him. There hadn't really been any reason to admit to him that the Healer had known someone was here and didn't come. Part of Ezra wanted to be offended and hurt but the stronger part knew Nathan well enough to realize the man was beating himself up over his decision as it was. The important thing was that he did come. 'And it's not like you were conscious to know he wasn't here.' Ezra reminded himself.

"Hey." Chris knocked softly on the door once before he entered, followed by Vin.

"Find anything?" Nathan asked.

"Saw where Chaucer took off on his own." Vin said. "Will he head back to Four Corners?" He looked at Ezra, knowing the Southerner cared a great deal for the animal.

Ezra smiled and nodded. "I imagine."

"You up for some questions?" Chris asked leaning against the far wall so that he could face Ezra.

"I can do my best." Ezra said, his voice lowering a bit.

Chris looked at Nathan for his okay. Nathan dipped his head slightly in response to the unspoken question,"Not too long though."

"Can you remember any of what happened?" Chris turned back to Ezra.

"Portions of the incident are clear, some are not." Ezra took as deep a breath as he could without straining his ribs.

"Found where they jumped you." Vin told him. "Figured there were at least four of them."

"At least." Ezra confirmed.

"Didn't look like no plain old robbery." Vin sat on the end of the bed careful not to jar Ezra's leg.

"No." Ezra's voice lowered. "They were after the land deeds."

"How'd they know you were carrying them?" Chris asked.

"Wish I knew." Ezra admitted.

"Did they get them?" Chris hated asking the question.

Ezra's eyes flashed mischievously. "For all their efforts, no. Seems I didn't have them on my person, much to their disappointment."

Chris' eyes widened. "Where are they then?"

"In my saddle bags. As long as Chaucer makes it back to town unimpeded, the deeds will be there also." Ezra explained.

"Did you recognize anyone?" Vin tapped his hat on his knee.

"Of my assailants, I'm afraid not. I do recall at one point someone referring to the boss. But after that things get a tad skewed"

"Hired guns." Vin looked at Chris who nodded.

"What happened with the belt?" Nathan asked, his curiosity getting the better of him.

Ezra paled and resisted the urge to instinctively touch his throat. "I don't recall that part of the festivities very well," he lied, he could remember every detail. He could still feel the strap of leather tightening around his neck and the bite of the iron buckle into his skin. He felt his breath quicken but managed to control it causing it to come out like a tired sigh. "I believe it was maybe a last ditch persuasive technique."

He saw Vin's frown. "Something a kin to holding one's head in the watering trough?" He suggested lightly.

"Damn." Vin rubbed his own neck self consciously.

"So we find Chaucer and we find the deeds." Chris steered the subject in a different direction, sensing Ezra's discomfort.

Nathan stood before Ezra could respond further. "Think you need some rest now." He told him.

Ezra actually didn't feel up to arguing. His head was pounding and his leg had begun to throb again.

Chris motioned to Vin, "Let's start asking around. See what we might be able to come up with concerning those hired guns." He paused a minute and looked back at Ezra. "Could you recognize any of them if you saw them again?"

"Most assuredly Mr. Larabee, that would not be a problem."

* * *

TBC...


	7. Chapter 7

The Samaritan's Choice part 7

* * *

Buck, Josiah and JD sat outside the saloon trying to relax as the afternoon slowly turned into evening. Town was still busy, swarming with settlers who had decided to treat themselves to the long forgotten luxury of a restaurant bought meal. It wouldn't be long now until the sky would darken further and the visitors would make their way back to their wagons, but for now, the three law men were on alert and exhausted.

Buck broke into a charming grin when the saloon doors pushed open and the slender form of Inez stepped out onto the boardwalk. She turned toward them searching and Buck's smile slipped immediately into a frown of concern at the expression on her face. He was on his feet and leading her to the chair he had vacated instantly.

"What is it Darlin'?" He asked all pretense of flirting gone from his tone. Inez was visibly shaken. "Has someone hurt you?" Buck's blue eyes flashed.

"No, no Señor." Inez found her voice and shook her head. She glanced between the three men. "It's Señor Standish's room." She explained. "Someone has..broken into it."

"What do you mean?" JD asked.

"The door, it's open, and he never leaves it open or unlocked even." Inez explained. "I thought I heard someone in there." She admitted her fear.

"You stay right here, or better yet head over to Mary's." Buck told her, pulling her back to her feet.

"Let's have a look." Josiah led the way into the saloon and through the crowd, up the stairs and stopped outside Ezra's room.

The door was marked and splintered where someone had obviously pried it open. With a look over his shoulder to make sure Buck and JD were ready and backing him up, Josiah slowly pushed the ruined door open all the way.

The scene that met them was so contrary to the gambler's normally fastidious room that they gaped for a moment. The room had been torn apart, literally. Drawers had been yanked violently from their slots, the closet had been cleaned out. Clothes were strewn everywhere. An oil lamp lay shattered amongst the ruins. Feathers still floated above the slashed and mutilated bedding.

"I wonder if they found what they were looking for?" Josiah found his voice first as he kicked a path clear so they could step into the room.

"Ezra's gonna be furious." JD whistled as he picked up one of Ezra's jackets. He righted a wooden chair and after swatting the jacket a few times laid it over the back of the chair. He looked up at the other two. "What do you think they were looking for?"

"I don't know, Son but it's too much of a coincidence." Josiah ran a hand over his beard and looked at Buck. "We should let Chris know."

Buck nodded. "First Ezra's jumped, then his room is ransacked. I'd like to know what's going on myself."

"Think Willie is still over at the office? It's getting late after all." JD said referring to the telegraph operator.

"If he's not, we just find him and convince him to open up. He owes me anyway." Buck smiled.

"What for?" JD asked as they filed out of the quickly darkening room.

"Just a little help with a girl." Buck winked.

"Buck," Josiah stopped at the top of the stairs. "I'll stay here and keep an eye on things while you and JD send the wire. Don't forget to tell them Chaucer's back safe and sound. Brother Ezra will want to know that."

* * *

Chris dipped his biscuit into the gravy of his mashed potatoes and took a bite, surprised at the quality of the food in the saloon that was actually smaller then the one back in Four Corners. He and Vin had eaten in silence mostly while the room filled around them. From their side table they were out of the way enough to talk in low voices, but close enough to the crowd to eavesdrop as needed.

"So what do you think?" Chris asked after he washed down his latest bite with a sip of beer. "Any idea what we're looking at?"

"Hired guns." Vin answered. "Need to figure out who can afford to hire folks and what they need 'em for."

Chris nodded taking another sip of his drink. "Ranchers would want to keep folks off the land," he said.

"Thought they would have learned by now." Vin sighed, recalling at least two other run-ins with the local ranchers.

"Who'd be interested most in that particular batch of land?" Chris asked more to himself. He looked at Vin, their eyes met and the spoke together. "Royal."

"Guy Royal." Chris repeated. "Stubborn fool ain't he?"

"Still need proof." Vin said as he munched on his last biscuit.

"Wonder if any of Ezra's attackers like to talk when they get drunk?" Chris looked around the now crowded place. "If we can find one for him to recognize we can go from there."

Vin smiled. "We can be persuasive."

"Evening Folks." Tom Wyler pulled a chair out and sat down with them. "Just wondered if you've gained any ground on figuring this whole thing out?" He sloshed his half empty mug of beer around as he spoke.

"Have some ideas." Chris answered.

Tom nodded and looked around. "Looks like it'll be another busy night here." He said. "I'll keep my eyes and ears open. Haven't heard nobody braggin on the event or nothing but maybe I'll get lucky. How's your friend doing?"

"Better, at least better than he was." Vin told him.

"He remember anything about the whole attack?" Tom asked curiously.

"Not much, thinks he could recognize 'em if he saw 'em though."

"Hey that's good." Tom smiled. "Glad he's feeling better. He was looking pretty bad there for those first two days."

Chris just nodded.

"Well, I'll leave you guys be, didn't mean to interrupt yer dinner just wanted to see how everything was going and let you know I'm here to help if you need it."

"Thanks." Chris watched as Tom walked back into the crowd.

"Mr. Larabee?" Chris swung around to face a nervous looking man he recognized as the telegraph operator.

"I have a wire for you." He pushed up his glasses with one hand and held the note out with the other.

Chris took the note and read it quickly. He looked up at Vin "Ezra's room was ransacked."

"Damn. How do they know where to look?" Vin asked.

Chris just shook his head. "Chaucer made it back which means the deeds are there somewhere. We need to let Buck know to guard those saddle bags." He looked up at the telegraph operator still standing beside the table. "Can we get your help? I need to know who else has been sending wires to Four Corners today."

* * *

Nathan yawned deeply and checked on Ezra again. The Southerner was asleep again, finally. He'd woken up again not long after Chris and Vin left and though he hadn't said much, Nathan could tell he was in a lot of pain. After some more herbal tea, that Ezra did complain about, Nathan was able to change the dressing on his leg wound and thankfully the gambler had fallen into a more restful sleep.

Nathan laid a hand on his stomach as it growled at him reminding him he was hungry. He really needed to get something to eat and some sleep. He hadn't slept well in quite a few days and he felt the weariness catching up to him, but he couldn't bring himself to leave Ezra alone.

There was a light knock on the door and Nathan hurried to open it before Ezra woke. Sheriff Tom greeted him with a steaming plate of food and a smile. "Thought you might be hungry," he chuckled at Nathan's surprised expression.

"I am, thank you." Nathan took the plate and held the door open for the Sheriff. "He's sleeping finally."

"His color looks better." Tom commented looking at Ezra, "Well, other than the bruises." Tom grimaced as his eyes traced over the purple, black and yellowing marks marring Ezra's face.

"Yeah. He's going to be okay, as long as he watches those ribs good." Nathan whispered.

"That's great." Tom looked at Nathan a moment. "You look exhausted."

Nathan smiled, "I'm a bit worn out." He admitted.

"Well, why don't you go rest? Emily set up a room for you two doors down." Tom motioned in the direction of the room he referred too. "I've watched Ezra here before, and now that he's doing better there shouldn't be no problems or nothing. If something comes up I can just come get you real quick."

Nathan hesitated, looking at his plate of warm food. A bed did sound good, maybe a quick walk in the fresh air to help him unwind a little first.

"Go on," Tom laughed quietly. "Take a bit a time to unwind and get some sleep. I promise I'll get you if  
we need ya. This here that tea for pain?" Tom motioned to the dresser and the herbal mixture.

"Yeah, he shouldn't need anymore for a bit. Don't know if he'll stay asleep at all but he shouldn't need that yet. You sure about this?" Nathan looked over at Ezra.

"Course I am, go on now. Nothing to worry about. Emily is just down stairs too."

Nathan nodded. "Thank you." He shook Tom's out stretched hand. "I won't be gone long."

"Yeah, well you get your rest." Tom ordered with a smile as Nathan finally left.

* * *

The telegraph operator nodded. "Sure, I'll help. I'm Kenneth, by the way. You want to come to the office to answer that?" He pointed to the wire from Buck.

"Yeah, thanks Kenneth." Chris and Vin stood and followed the man out of the saloon.

Hurrying down the street towards the telegraph office Kenneth called over his shoulder. "I'm pretty sure that the only wires going to Four Corners today was yours and one other one." He paused in front of the office door and pulled a key from his pocket. Unlocking the door he quickly lit the lantern he kept right inside, and led the men further into the building. "Yeah, you and Sheriff Wyler both sent wires today." He said confidently.

Vin looked at Chris. "Sheriff Wyler?" He asked.

"Yeah," Kenneth shrugged sheepishly. "I need to look it up to see what it said though. My memory ain't all that great no more."

"That's fine." Chris said between clenched teeth.

"Here it is." Kenneth held the note out to Chris who took it and held it closer to the light.

"Chuck Miller/stop/ Find Standish's horse/stop/ Deeds in bags somewhere/stop/find them now/stop/ Tom" Chris read out loud.

"He's been in on it all along." Vin said angrily. "How did we miss that?"

"Don't know but when I find him he's got some questions to answer." Chris growled.

Kenneth shivered at the tone of the gunslinger's voice. "You want to send a wire tonight?" Chris nodded. "Yeah." He took the offered paper and pencil and scrawled a note for Buck warning him to guard Ezra's saddle bags and find a Chuck miller, and hold him for questioning on Ezra's attack.

"Can you make sure that gets through tonight?" He asked handing the note to Kenneth.

"Do my best, as long as there's someone on the other end."

"Thanks." He turned to Vin, "Let's go find the Sheriff."

As the two of them exited the telegraph office, they saw Nathan walking towards them. "Nathan!" Chris called to get his attention.

"Hey Chris, Vin. What did you find out?" Nathan stopped in front of them.

"Who's with Ezra?" Vin asked, ignoring Nathan's question.

"Tom offered to sit with him so I could get some air and rest, why?" Nathan jumped in surprise as Vin took off across the street. "What's wrong?" He asked falling into step with Chris as they followed.

"Wyler's in on it."

* * *

Ezra woke slowly. There was something wrong. The room was especially quiet, no one moving around or even snoring, like Nathan would have been if he'd fallen asleep. Opening his eyes he blinked and looked around. One lamp was lit and turned low, casting a faint light around the shadowed room. There was a movement and he focused on the man standing at the end of the bed.

"Nathan?" Ezra asked knowing immediately it wasn't. He saw the Sheriff's badge and frowned. He didn't remember meeting the Sheriff but Nathan had told him that was who found him and brought him back to town. "Sheriff." He watched as the man stepped closer, and out of the shadow. Ezra's eyes widened with surprise and a flash of fear. "You."

"So," Tom smiled. "You are able to recognize me."

Ezra swallowed and focused on remaining and looking calm. "Where's Nathan?" He asked suddenly concerned for his friend.

"Oh don't worry, I didn't harm your doctor friend, just persuaded him I'd take care of you so he could get some rest. He's a good guy." Tom told him. "I thought you and I could use some time to talk."

Ezra just looked at him.

"See, you've caused a lot of trouble by not giving over those land deeds. My boss ain't pleased at all."

"Who's your boss?" Ezra asked.

Tom chuckled. "I don't think you need to worry about that." His eyes darkened and his face grew serious. "But I do think you should be more concerned with telling me where those deeds are stashed."

"I have no idea what you're talking about." Ezra replied calmly.

Tom stepped forward and struck out catching Ezra's already abused face. Ezra's head jerked to the side. Ezra blinked and struggled to stay conscious, through the explosion of pain. "You know, I thought you would have learned your lesson the first time, and been more cooperative this go round but if you insist on playing the fool, that works just fine with me."

Tom reached over to the chair and picked up the object lying on it. He held up for Ezra to see, enjoying the obvious fear suddenly evident in the man. "Same belt I used before, remember it?" Tom waited but Ezra gave no reaction. "Oh I'm sure you do. Shall we try again?" He stepped closer uncurling the folded leather and playing with the buckle at the end. "This time maybe you'll see things my way."

"Don't count on it. He's one stubborn son of bitch when he wants to be."

Tom spun around, instinctively grabbing Ezra by the hair, pulling him up and wrapping the belt around his neck in a fluid motion.

Vin stared at the man coldly, his blue eyes never wavering. "Let him go." He commanded cocking the mare's leg, now leveled at Tom.

Tom shook his head "ah ah ah," he pulled the leather tighter around Ezra's neck and Vin could see Ezra was now struggling for breath. His one free hand clawing at the strangling belt. "I have information you want," Tom smiled confidently, "like who hired me to take care of your friend here."

"Don't need to know that bad." Vin told him and pulled the trigger. The shot jerked Tom backwards, slamming him into the corner. Ezra collapsed back onto the bed, gasping for air and wincing as his ribs protested the strain. He clawed awkwardly at the belt and threw it on the floor.

"You okay?" Vin asked helping him get resettled on the bed as Chris and Nathan burst into the room.

Nathan hurried to Ezra. "What happened?" He asked as he started to check him over.

"I'm fine." Ezra rasped trying to convince himself as much as the others.

"Liar." Nathan said.

"Wyler tried to strangle him again, and jerked him around some." Vin filled Nathan in, ignoring the look Ezra shot at him.

"He dead?" Vin asked as Chris checked Tom.

"Yeah." Chris stood slowly. "He's dead."

* * *

Ezra grimaced and bit back a moan as the wagon he rode in lurched to a halt. It had been two days since Vin had shot Tom Wyler and Nathan had finally ruled him well enough for travel. Home, Ezra hadn't realized how much Four Corners had become a home to him until he was unable to return to it. Of course something about staying in the room where his main assailant had returned to attack him again and then been shot dead next to him, hadn't set well with Ezra either.

"Hey guys. Good to have you back." JD looked at Ezra as he greeted the group.

"Good to return, Mr. Dunne." Ezra said, not enjoying the fact that he was forced to rely on the others so completely at the moment. He'd never learned to rely on anyone but himself, and being forced to allow the others to care for him so completely was a continual struggle.

"Hey Josiah, need a hand over here." Chris called out as Josiah jogged the last few steps to the wagon. "Need to get Ezra up to the clinic." He explained to the Preacher.

"Happy to help, Brother." Josiah smiled. "Welcome home, Ezra."

"Indeed Mr. Sanchez, I'm quite capable of.."

"Don't even think about it Ezra." Nathan cut him off. "You ain't putting pressure on that leg for a while yet if you know what's good for you."

"I still do not see why I can not recuperate in my own lodgings." Ezra tried a new approach but his comment ended in a groan as Josiah lifted him from the floor of the wagon. Ezra bit the inside of his cheek to hold back any further sounds while Josiah carefully navigated the stairs.

"Maybe when you're capable of movement without almost passing out, you can think on returning to your own room." Josiah's voice was low enough that only Ezra could hear him. Ezra flashed a weak smile and with his good hand helped as Josiah settled him on the bed.

JD, who'd been holding the door of the clinic open as they went by, smiled sheepishly. "Yer room ain't ready for anyone yet Ez." He told the gambler. "We're still trying to put it back together."

Ezra groaned again. 'Where was he going to find another feather bed as comfortable as his had been?'He wondered.

Nathan entered the room followed by Chris, Vin and Buck. One look at Ezra and the healer moved toward his shelves of herbs searching for more tea makings.

"You find those deeds?" Chris asked Buck.

"No, Ezra where the hell did you put them? JD and I went through your bags twice and still can't come up with the damn things." Buck voiced his frustration.

"Mr. Dunne, did you find a carved wooden box in my possessions?" Ezra asked, the thickness of his accent betraying his exhaustion.

"Yeah had the funny green ball in it." JD answered.

Ezra made a face at JD's description. "That 'funny green ball' is solid jade." He informed him, "will you bring me the box please?"

"Sure, be right back." JD hurried out of the room.

"The deeds are in the box." Ezra explained when he saw the other's questioning looks.

"What are we going to do about Guy Royal?" Buck asked, breaking the momentary silence.

Chris frowned. "Did you find that Chuck Miller?"

Buck shook his head, "Naw, I think he's gone Chris."

"Do you think there'll be more trouble?" Nathan asked, handing a cup of hot tea to Ezra. Ezra frowned but didn't comment as he blew at the steaming liquid to cool it before he took a sip.

"Doubt it." Chris took his hat off and ran a hand through his hair. "Royal won't want any evidence pointing right at him and once the deeds are in the hands of their owners there's really nothing he can do. Might have to keep up a tighter patrol on those in our area, make sure they aren't getting harassed at all."

"Sounds like a good idea." Josiah nodded. "One of these days Royal will face his judgment, be it sooner or later."

"Sorry we couldn't bring anyone in for what they did to you Ezra." Vin said quietly.

Ezra waved a hand, brushing away the apology. "Mr. Tanner, I'm much more grateful, once again, for your impeccable timing." He smiled to reassure the tracker.

JD burst into the room again slightly breathless and holding up the requested box.

"Dang kid, do you ever slow down?" Buck asked with a grin.

JD made a face at his friend's teasing and then held out the box to Ezra.

"Mr. Larabee, if you would." Ezra nodded to the box, not wanting to try to hold onto it with one hand.

Chris stepped forward and opened the carved lid. He lifted the engraved sphere and matching pedestal out of their cloth lined compartments and set them both on Nathan's table. He looked at Ezra with raised eyebrows as he held up the empty box.

Ezra cocked his head to the side and flashed a knowing grin. "Beneath the lining."

Chris just shook his head as he pulled the deeds from their hiding place.

"What made you think to hide those?" Vin asked over the others' light laughter.

"Mere precautionary measures." Ezra answered stifling a yawn the best he could. Nathan caught it anyway. "All right, everyone out. Ezra needs rest after that trip."

Clearly catching Nathan's 'don't question me' tone, the others quickly filed out of the clinic. Josiah stopped at the door. "I'll bring some dinner by later." He told them.

Nathan glanced at Ezra, "You done with that?" He asked motioning to the cup.

"Yes, thank you." Ezra felt suddenly awkward as he handed Nathan the empty cup.

Nathan took the cup and stared at it a moment before setting it on the table. He reached for the wooden box and put the pedestal in it. With great care he picked up the carved sphere and set it into the box as well, tucking the lining back in place as he did. His hands lingered over the carving's smooth surface before he closed the lid and looked up at Ezra.

"You win this in a game?" He asked.

Ezra winced inwardly, unaware that it had been a visible reaction. "Yes, Mr. Jackson I did." He slid down against the pillows, seeking a more comfortable position while avoiding eye contact.

"Most have been an interesting game." There was no judgment in the healer's voice and Ezra looked up quickly having expected another lecture on the ills of gambling. Nathan smiled sheepishly as he leaned his weight back against the table, his arms crossed in front of him. "I'm real sorry Ezra," he began.

"Nathan." Ezra started to interrupt.

"No, now, I got something to say here and I want to say it." Nathan pushed himself off the table and pulled a chair over to the side of the bed. "I'm real sorry for the way I've been lashing out at you lately."

"You've had a lot on your mind. Your apology is accepted."

"Ezra." Nathan inclined his head. "Don't brush me off. For God's sake I let you lay there hurting for two days!" His voice rose slightly.

"You didn't know it was me." Ezra met Nathan's pain filled eyes. "You've already stated if you had known you would have been there."

"That doesn't make it right." Nathan protested, voice cracking with guilt.

"Nathan," Ezra paused, searching for the right words, and struggling with his instinct to hide behind them. "Regardless of your delay, when I needed you the most, you were there. When I need you now," his voice and eyes lowered at the admission. "You are here. That is what matters, that in the end you made the right choice, not the fact that you struggled to make it."

"But,"

"It just proves to the rest of us you're human, is all." Ezra smiled as Nathan slowly accepted his words.

Silence surrounded the two men for a moment until Ezra chuckled, then gasped.

"You know better than to go laughing now." Nathan reprimanded, helping him adjust so he could lay back more comfortable. He shook his head as he covered the Southerner up with a blanket. "What's so funny anyway?"

"Just thinking, thank goodness for Josiah's damn parables." Ezra yawned. "You never did tell me which one he chose to challenge you with."

"The good Samaritan." Nathan told him, laughing lightly.

Ezra nodded. "Well, that's better than the one he's always telling me."

"Which one is that?"

"Some nonsensical tale about a rich man, the kingdom of heaven, a camel and the eye of a needle." Ezra answered looking thoroughly confused when Nathan burst out laughing. Contentedly, he closed his eyes and smiled inwardly at the return of his friend's laughter.

The End...

thanks for reading and thanks for the reviews.


End file.
